funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arcanists/Achievement:Paper Bag
Hmm. Frost Shards doesn't qualify (unless it has to be a two-player game). But each shard deals 5, the same as BftP. So maybe it has to be a two-player game. Anyone able to refute that hypothesis? OrbFu 19:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm that snowball doesn't qualify. I won a two-player game, last move as snowball. It must be because of the "poof" given off by the snowball uopn expansion, which apparently deals too much damage. Does flash qualify? TimerootT • C • 11:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Frost Shards in a two-player game didn't do it either, so I think it must have to be an "item" of damage of less than 5. Maybe the people who got it with BftP did so against someone with full rock. OrbFu 15:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::But snow only does two... and he was killed by a flake, not the "poof". It can't be a limit on the max damage (along with the final item), otherwise, assuming Frost Shards fail, deluge would have to as well. I heard someone got it with water ball, and someone else got it with brine bolt. Hmmphf. I wish JaGEx would write clear descriptions, so that the "answer" to a hidden achievement was actually an answer! TimerootT • C • 18:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes. The really irritating thing is that in the two-player game he was only on 2 health, so if I'd had BftP I could have tried that. OrbFu 19:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Pebble Shot doesn't qualify either. This achievement is really starting to annoy me. OrbFu 13:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Killed someone (not the last opponent) with Deluge. Still no achievement. Until someone finds out precisely what you have to do I'm giving up on it. OrbFu 18:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) "Win a game". Doh. OrbFu 18:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just beat someone with napalm, he was the last opponent on his team, and it was six player team. No achievement. Hmpf! TimerootT • C • 18:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::: deluge doesnt work for me... and i tried it with blast from the past, he fell in the water and no achievement. Then there must be a limit on the total damage of the spell as well. It's possible you didn't get the achievement because he died from not having teleport, not from the damage. May I ask, did you get "With the Fishies"? I imagine you did. Who first put the thing about deluge on the page? TimerootT • C • 18:04, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :I did, having seen people claim to get it that way on the official fora. I also deleted it later. OrbFu 20:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, noo.... It's still there... TimerootT • C • 20:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm. Phantom memories. OrbFu 20:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) bug in arcanists I think there is a bug at this achievement: I killed last opponent with Snow Ball and got Cursed Earth. I reported this as bug to Jagex already. Forbian 14:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :edit: unmarking "minor edit" - it is minor... Forbian 15:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC)